Girls stuff
by Mariaa910
Summary: When Sonny is in that moment on the month, her cramps are horrible. Will Chad help her? Rated T. Bad english. Old story..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is just an idea who came to me trying to fall asleep. I hope you like it!

_Every girl has a period. But Sonny Monroe's period was horrible. Her cramps was absolutely terrible. No one pills help her. No one doctors help her. And each time was horrible._

Sonny Monroe sat on the couch in her and Tawni Hart dressing room, try to not cry. She have cramps and she is close to tears.

Chad POV

I entered in the cafeteria with a big smile on my face. My gaze was directed as Randoms table. Weird, Sonny was not there. Not that I care. Maybe I considered her stupid cute.

"Hey 's Sonny?" I asked

"Why do you care about her Chad? It's something you failed to tell us?" asked Blondie mocking

"No." I response frozen

"She is in her dressing stuff." Said Tawni

"Thanks Blondie." I said

"Is Tawni!" she response exasperated

"Wathever."

I went to Sonny's dressing room with a weird feeling. When I entered, I saw Sonny squat on the couch, with her hands on her stomach.

"Sonny?" I asked slowly

"Go away Chad.I'm not in the mood." She said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Why do you care? She said

"I don't like to see you like that. So what's the problem?" I asked sitting before her on the couch.

"You know..every girl have a period. When I am in that moment on the month, I have cramps. The pills don't help me.I was to a hundred doctors but nothing has changed.

Her big, chocolate eyes were full of pain.

Without a word, i wrapped my arms around Sonny, and i placed her in my lap. Sonny put her head on my chest. I felt so good.

Slowly, i placed my hands under her white shirt, and I started to make circles on her stomach. Her skin was so soft. Suddenly, I felt her bra band. I blushed. Chad Dylan Cooper never blusher. God, what weird things he does when he is with Sonny.

Sonny moaned softly, and she moved her head on my neck. Her lips touching my skin. I tried hard to not moan at the feeling of her lips on my skin. I softly kissed her forehead. Sonny fall asleep.

Suddenly, Tawni entered in the room.

"Awww." She said

"Shut up." I said with a small smile on my face.

"You like her, right? Tawni asked put her mascara on the table

I did not response, I look at Sonny. She was so beautiful.

"Oh come on Chad. It's doesn't matter that we are enemy. We can talk as friends. Sonny is my best friend." She said look at Sonny

"Okay, I like her. A lot. She's so beautiful, amazing, funny, smart, cute. It's all I want from a girl." I said

"Sounds like you fall for her." Tawni said

"I don't know." I replied

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel." Tawni said, brushing her hair

"I wish a could. But there is also my reputation." I said sad

"Please do not get return to your ego. You might lose Sonny for that." Tawni sad

I sighed.

"I gotta go. I have rehearse in five minutes." I said. I kissed Sonny on the temple and I put her slowly on the couch.

I left the room more confused than ever. But one thing was certain: I fall in love with Sonny Monroe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

Sonny POV

I woke up on the couch in my dressing room. My cramps have almost stopped. I felt so good. I remember that Chad sat me on his lap and started making circles on my bare stomach. My cramps have been replaced by butterflies. I wanted to go and thanks him. I walked to Mckenzie Falls set. He was filming a scene. As much I hate to admit, he is a very good actor. I can't believe I fall for Chad. He is my enemy, but sometimes he is soo cute.

I looked at him in secret. After he finish, I walked to him.

Chad POV

I saw Sonny walking to me.

"Hey Chad." She said

"Sonny." I replied

"Um..i want to thank you." She said blushing. Stupid cute.

"You're welcome. After all, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Great. My ego it's back.

"Yeah.." She said sadly

"Sooo. It seems that CDC charm ease your stomach pain." I said with my famous grin on my face. In this moment, Sonny's grin has turned in a sad smile.

"I can't believe that." She mumbled

"What?"

"I can't believe I thought you be nice."

"Really, Sonny, really? I kept a reputation." I said with a big grin on my face. Great. I'm such an idiot, I thought

"I'm tired of you and your big ego! I'm sorry I trusted you!" In this moment, tears formed in her eyes.

"Sonny,please." I said

"No Chad. I hate you!" I felt like my heart was broken

"Sooonny." I said

"Whatever you say, won't matter now." She said turning to leave

In that moment, I decided to leave everything aside and tell Sonny how I really feel. I no longer care about my reputations and the tabloids.

"I love you."

She turned, her beautiful, chocolate eyes were big as never.

"You..what?" She said slowly

"I love you. More than everything. I love you're big, brown, beautiful eyes, you're cute hair, you're smile, everything about you." I said approaching to her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"B-but I thought you hate me." Sonny said

"How could I hate you? Every day, when I woke up, I can't wait to come on the studio, and argue with you." I said, smiling.

She don't speak. She just looked up at me. I can't believe I melted in her eyes. Slowly, I caressed her cheek. God, I never want to kiss a girl more than now. I don't noticed that people from my set are staring at us. I grabbed her hand.

"Come." I said simple

We went to my dressing room. I opened the door.

"Why we came here?" She asked looking around

"Because I want to do this." I brushed a strand of hair of her face, I bent a little because she was a bit shorter than me, and I pressed my lips on hers. I felt a million of sparks that flying everywere. My heart never beat faster than now. I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt she kissed me back, wrapped her arms around my neck. I smile in the kiss. Slowly, she began to weave her hands in my hair. I felt so good. I not resist and I moaned slowly. I felt she smiled.

I broke the kiss, our foreheads touched.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I whispered

She just kissed me again, and I picked her up slowly, I went to my couch, and we sat down, she still kissing me. I lifted my hands on her neck and I tangled in her soft hair. My tongue slipped easily on her bottom lip, she moaned softly and opened her mouth. My tongue slipped in her mouth. In this moment, she placed on top of me, hugging me hard. Our tongues have staggered. I moaned of the feeling of her body pressed on my. I could't resist, and I placed my hand under her shirt, caressing her bare stomach. I wanted her so bad, I wanted to felt her bare body pressed on my. I slowly lifted her shirt, I broke the kiss and I looked in her eyes, waiting a response. She nodded, placed her hands on my chest. I pulled her shirt out, revealing her hot, black bra. I could't take off my eyes of her chest. It was abosolutely perfect. She kissed me on the neck, and she started unbuttoning my shirt buttons. She was starring on my abs. I pressed my body on hers, and both moaned loud. I don't wanted to go further than that, no matter how much I would want it. I kissed her on the neck, leaving small traces. She make the most sexy moans that I've ever heard. I kissed her down on her chest, but I don't take her bra off. She practically shivered on my touch.

She raised slowly and kissed me softly on the lips. She looked in my blue eyes.

" I love you Chad."

I just kissed her on the forehead.

"Chad?" She asked

"Yeah?" I response caressing her chest

"I should go." She said

"Okay."

I helped her to put her shirt on, and we left my dressing room. I grabbed her hand and I staggered our fingers.

"Chad?" Portlyn asked

"Yees?"

"You and Sonny are...dating!"

"Yeah." I said kissing her temple

"Oh my God I should say Tawni!" She said runing to So Random set.

Me and Sonny just laughed. We walked to So Random prop house. When we entered, everyone stared at us.

"Guys guess what!" Sonny said

At this moment, all of Mckenzie Falls set entered in the prop house.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled

Sonny looked at me, and I smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"Awww. I can't believe you guys are finally together!" Tawni said

"Yeah, you are sooo cute!" Portlyn said

"How did happen?" Nico asked

"Let's say it was just a stomache pain." Sonny said laughing

**The end.**

I am sorry because I don't kept the rivaly between the two shows.

I hope you like it and that was not to cheesy.

**Review please!**


End file.
